Signs of Death
by Eliasviel
Summary: "... aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyerangmu tanpa peringatan; sebaliknya, aku akan mengirimkanmu pengantar pesanku sebelum aku datang dan mengambilmu." [Drabble. Non-canon.]


**.**

**.**

**Signs of Death**

Heroes of Olympus (c) Rick Riordan

Death's Messengers (c) Brothers Grimm

.

.

_Everyone **dies **eventually._

.

* * *

Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, di mana masih ada raksasa yang masih berjalan di muka bumi ini, terdapat seorang raksasa bernama Talos. Ia tak terkalahkan dan semua orang takut kepadanya; ia bisa menghancurkan gunung-gunung dengan sekali tebasan dan kemarahannya bisa mengguncang bumi.

Pada suatu hari Talos berjalan menuju jalan raya dengan kaki raksasanya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang melompat ke hadapannya dan berteriak, "Berhenti!" Sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang berkerudung, sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan. "Jangan ada yang berjalan lebih jauh!"

"Apa?" kata Talos tertawa. "Kau makhluk kecil yang bisa kuhancurkan di antara kedua jariku, kau mau menghalangi jalanku? Siapa kau sampai-sampai kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku?"

"Aku adalah Thanatos," jawabnya. Thanatos adalah Kematian. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghindariku, dan kau pun harus menuruti perintahku."

Talos menolak mematuhi Thanatos dan mereka mulai berkelahi. Perkelahian itu begitu lama, sengit, dan brutal; sampai-sampai bumi berguncang dan berbagai tempat hancur karenanya. Pada akhirnya Talos mendapat celah dan ia mengalahkan Thanatos dengan tinjunya. Thanatos terjatuh menghantam bebatuan dan Talos pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" ucap Thanatos, begitu lemah sehingga ia tak bisa bangun. "Jika aku tetap di sini, tidak ada yang akan mati di dunia ini dan pasti akan timbul kekacauan."

Sementara itu ada seorang gadis muda yang berjalan menuju jalan raya. Ia penuh semangat dan sehat, rambut cokelat keritingnya yang diikat ke belakang terjatuh di bawah bahunya selagi ia melangkah. Ketika gadis itu, Hazel, melihat seseorang yang setengah pingsan terbaring di sana, ia cepat-cepat menghampiri dan membantunya bangun. Hazel memberinya air dari botol minumannya dan menungguinya sampai orang itu kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya.

"Apakah kau tahu," kata si orang asing itu selagi ia berdiri. "Siapa yang baru saja kau tolong ini?"

"Tidak," sahut Hazel, meletakkan botolnya di dalam tasnya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau."

"Aku adalah Thanatos," ucapnya. "Aku tidak mengampuni siapa pun, atau pun membuat pengecualian untukmu. Namun, aku berterima kasih padamu dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyerangmu tanpa peringatan; sebaliknya, aku akan mengirimkanmu pengantar pesanku sebelum aku datang dan mengambilmu."

Gadis muda itu tersenyum. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku tahu kapan kau akan datang, tetapi selama itu aku akan aman darimu."

Lalu, Hazel pulang ke rumah, ceria dan riang, dan ia tetap hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Akan tetapi, masa muda dan kesehatannya tidak bertahan lama. Segera saja penyakit dan rasa sakit menyerangnya serta menghantuinya setiap malam.

"Aku tidak akan mati," ujar Hazel pada dirinya sendiri. "Thanatos akan mengirimkan pengantar pesannya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mati. Tetapi aku benar-benar ingin hari-hari kejam ini hilang."

Seraya ia memperoleh kembali kesehatannya, Hazel mulai hidup dengan penuh semangat lagi. Tetapi pada suatu hari, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Hazel menoleh dan mendapati Thanatos berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ikut aku," ucap Thanatos. "Waktumu untuk pergi dari dunia telah tiba."

"Apa?" balas Hazel tak terima. "Apakah kau melanggar janjimu? Bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau akan memberikan pengantar pesanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau sendiri akan datang? Aku belum melihat satu pun dari mereka!"

"Diamlah," Thanatos mengangkat sabitnya. "Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa pengantar pesanku padamu," Dia melanjutkan dengan nada dingin. "Tidakkah demam menyerangmu, menusukmu, membuatmu gemetar dan jatuh sakit? Tidakkah rasa pusing membuat kepalamu sakit? Apakah telingamu tidak berdengung? Apakah sakit gigi tidak membuatmu kesakitan? Apakah matamu tidak menggelap?"

Thanatos menyeringai seperti ular yang berhadapan dengan mangsanya. "Terlebih lagi, bukankah saudaraku Hypnos telah mengingatkamu padaku pada malam hari bahwa setiap kali kau tidur, sebenarnya kau itu telah setengah mati?"

Hazel tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menyerah pada takdirnya dan pergi bersama Thanatos.

* * *

_"Death comes suddenly and life is fragile and brief. No one can alter this either by prayers or spells."  
_- Lian Hearn

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk sahabat saya, Gabriela Natasha Sutandi. Jahat juga ya saya mentranslate cerita macam ini buat temen sendiri-_- Yah, intinya Kematian itu datang tanpa bisa diduga-duga. **

_Salam,  
_**Eliasviel**


End file.
